Naruto: Strings & Theory - Times Before Trials
by MixzremixzD
Summary: Bonus short chapters, set from Strings and Theory to the beginning of Shippuden. A glimpse at the thoughts of a few - the winds of change are stirring, and so too are the minds and hearts of many in the Elemental lands.
1. Nature of Chakra

_**A.N. Hey all.**_

 _ **First i just want to say thank you to all my reviewers and followers; i'm just so stunned at how far the first story went and how well it was received for a first time writer and first story. There have been some lovely reviews and constructive pm's as well so thank all of you again.**_

 _ **To the new faces and recent follows and faves i say welcome and thanks for your support, hope you've enjoyed the first story and the series to come.**_

 _ **This unfortunately is not the Shippuden arc. That will follow soon, however its been crabby not posting or writing and too many ideas just wanted out before the series could really flow through so, here they are.**_

 ** _This should be a 3 to 5 part short series, and i may just keep them going on the side, but i will let you all know well in advance._**

 ** _Again thank you all, I'll get back to the kanji table._**

* * *

A TREATISE ON THE NATURE OF YIN-YANG CHAKRA AND POTENTIAL APPLICATIONS

(BY SARUTOBI HIRUZEN - Finished by Sarutobi Asuma)

 _As we all know chakra is the application of both physical energy, which derived from one's body and cells through training, exercise and the use of stimulants; and spiritual energy, which is drawn from the mind by means of study, meditation and experience. When utilised together both give rise to an 'effect' based on the desires and flows embedded in the pattern of the chakra._

 _However further studies indicate that the complexities of chakra hide vast untapped potentials, some of which may not be realised other than in theories and works of fiction. One such area is the understanding of Yin-Yang Jutsus, and the potential hidden within._

 _In the study of nature transformation of chakra, which governs the conversion of chakra into the five great elements and further sub elements, one will invariably stumble upon a hidden wheel, or commonly understood as the non-elemental boundaries or simply 'Yin-Yang Release'. This is of note as it governs the realms of Jutsus that exist without elemental definition. For instance medical ninjutsu and genjutsu fall under the umbrella of Yin-Yang release, as do so more specialised techniques, which may be referenced later in this work. Yin-Yang release is simply the applications of Yin release and Yang release._

 _Yin Release._

 _Yin Release governs techniques which lean heavily on the usage of spiritual energy. In other words it governs the imagination and can be used to 'create form out of nothingness'. A simple example of Yin release could be the Bunshin no Jutsu, a simple reflection incapable of interacting with the wider world but whose application may be used to deceive an unwary opponent, an illusion._

 _In speaking of, all Genjutsus can be classified as direct applications of Yin release; their makeup is heavily dependent on the casters spirit energy, utilising probably the bare minimum of physical energy to initiate the desire effect. This is also why genjutsu is still very effective and in some cases unbreakable, the jutsu being heavily weighted in spiritual energy utilises the victims own physical energy to anchor the effects. Hence the needs to disrupt ones very chakra to break free from the hold and should the casters skill exceeds the victim the jutsu remains binding. The reverse holds true, should the victim's spiritual grasp exceed the casters, then the jutsu fails._

 _Another example can be the Nara Clan and their shadow manipulation; again the principle lies that chakra heavily weighted in spiritual energy allow them to manipulate their very shadows in ways unimaginable. Also when their shadow latches onto another's they become slaved to the Nara's will, most likely their physical energy being used to bind them to the Nara. Also the nature of the technique leads me to believe that even in a contest of will it is weighted in favour of the Nara. Only exceedingly rare and powerful individuals can confidently break free from a Nara's bindings, or even worse, reverse the effects back on the user._

 _Yang Release._

 _Yang Release governs techniques which lean heavily on the usage of physical energy. In other words it governs the material realm. Some say it is rooted in vitality and used to 'breathe life into form'. In broad terms medical ninjutsu fit the description of Yang release, restoring lost vitality to a victim by encouraging stimulating and encouraging the body's own natural healing. Now while it may seem strange, after all healers are not the most physical imposing, their discipline requires endurance and stamina and is more exhaustive than most would appreciate. Impeccable control of ones chakra is the cornerstone, which is why whenever possible Med-Nins are restricted from engaging foes directly, their chakra is to be conserved for restoration and resuscitation of downed allies._

 _Another example though more of a speculation at this point is Taijutsu, specifically ninja based taijutsu and successive techniques. In this there is much speculation as to the concepts validity; however I draw your attention again to the uses of Yin chakra in genjutsu. Genjutsu is almost the complete antithesis to Taijutsu, and so if Genjustu uses chakra heavily weighted on the manipulation of spirit energies and Yin chakra can we not infer the opposite? That Taijutsu, especially ninja based or even chakra based martial skills utilise predominantly physical energy and Yang chakra? For a Taijutsu user his chakra can only amplify what already exist and so physical conditioning, extensive training and exercises are a must which creates an influx of physical energy. Techniques that utilise taijutsu at its core are only half as effective if that chakra is somehow disabled. In that I have tentatively concluded that it is Yang chakra that is present, amplifying the existing physical capabilities to untold heights and opening avenues to hidden martial skills._

 _Again this is speculation, and as of yet I have not been able to conclusively prove one way or another, the realm of Taijutsu has not been my greatest import or study._

 _My final example of Yang chakra however has been determined and proven without a doubt; the Mokuton Jutsu (Wood release) of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju._

 _There can be no greater expression of vitality and life than this ability; it involves the growth and expansion of living structures, a small acorn to the might oak, the littlest of saplings to the greatest of trees. As the technique involves the creation and growth of trees and plants, all of which are living and have complex systems and susceptible to chakra, Yang chakra has strong positive reaction in them, agitating and exciting the individual cells and causing more growth, strengthening and increasing the properties imbued in said trees._

 _The Shodiame's ability to commune with the forest and induce growth is by far the greatest of abilities possessed by any individual. To seed new life and encourage growth, the power of chakra is simply outstanding._

 _Individually these aspects of chakra create impressive and diverse effects. However in blending the Yin and the Yang aspect of chakra into perfect harmony one can create even more techniques, unlock new secrets and aspects of chakra never thought possible._

 _There are those however that say this is out of reach for the average chakra user. And to some extent I believe this may be the case. Balancing the Yin and Yang aspects of chakra is exceedingly difficult and creating jutsus even more so; to date it lies in the realms of folklore and fantasy. To date only the Sage of Six Paths has been fully accredited with creating the true Yin-Yang jutsus, and I had believed that without one such bloodline as his we would be left to manipulating only the component parts of Yin and Yang._

 _I believed this until the Nidaime Hokage and his creations._

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

 _This jutsu creates a perfect copy of the user. By splitting the chakra evenly they manifest a 'shadow' of the original which is capable of all the feats of the original, bar any chakra restrictions. They are capable of acting independent of the original making them excellent scouts, and shock troops. They have the ability to interact with the material world, which in itself makes the jutsu versatile and impressive._

 _And it is my firm belief that it is a stepping stone to further understanding the potentials of Yin-Yang manipulation. Observe;_

 _When we mould our chakra to predominantly Yin we are exercising or expressing our mental acuity, creating effects on an abstract level._

 _When we mould our chakra to predominantly Yang we are exercising or expressing our physical capabilities, creating effects on a material level._

 _In Yin we 'create form from nothingness' and in Yang we 'give life to form'. In Kage Bunshin we create form from shadows and then give it genuine substance._

 _In other words in our left hand we apply Yin chakra to create the form and simultaneously in our right had with perfect balance we apply Yang chakra to give life to that form. Both aspects of chakra work in synergy to create a clone without elemental bias and capable of acting independent of its caster._

 _If my hypothesis is correct, then it leads me to new questions._

 _With a basic understanding on how the chakra is moulded to create the effect of Kage Bunshin, would it be possible to apply that elsewhere? And on a greater scale?_

 _(in memory of my father I, Sarutobi Asuma, will complete his book, based on the notes he left and my own personal observations)_

 _The Sandaime once used a jutsu that was preposterous yet possible. 'Tile Shuriken' pulled the tiles on a roof and flung them at his aggressor Orochimaru. As this is clearly not an elemental jutsu (unless you want to be really technical and declare it a variant of earth jutsu considering the make-up of roof tiles) then this falls under the umbrella of Yin-Yang Jutsu. Is this another clear case of applying Yin 'the tiles will rise and pierce my enemy' and then applying Yang (the tiles rose and hurled themselves at Orochimaru)?_

 _In truth I cannot say for certain, there are many factors to consider._

 _Still if both these cases are clear applications of Yin-Yang Manipulation, can we go further up the scales. Can we apply the fundamentals of Yin-Yang into other aspects of chakra effects, like say, fuinjutsu?_

 _Fuinjutsu is a broad and versatile scope of chakra manipulation. By using written scripts and formulae, along with invoking ones chakra it is possible to create any number of effects, predominantly in binding, sealing and barriers. Fuinjustu can also be utilised offensively with determined enough study._

 _But all Fuinjutsu have to be written or 'drawn' in place and their effects are restricted to the physical locations. Using fuinjutsu in battle is a testament to the skill of the user, drawing the opponents into pre-set traps or carrying a varied selection of pre-prepared fuinjutsu scrolls to be used at a moment's notice. Writing out a seal script is time consuming but not overly arduous to a student of the art. However doing so in battle where the smallest mistake could lead to a miserable dud or a spectacular failure resulting in death or worse lost limbs or other career ending mishaps, is tense at best and frightening and stressful at worst._

 _What if we were able to apply the principles of Yin-Yang to the art of sealing? What if we could apply in our left our imagination, fixing the seal firmly in our minds as we would on the surface it could be written? And then what if with our right we manifest the seal into reality, bypassing the tedious writing and going straight to its activation?_

 _Would it be possible to fully actualise Fuinjutsu without the use of inks and scrolls, and merely by the application of our will and the manipulation of Yin-Yang chakra?_

 _Again this is all speculation at this point, further study is required before we can begin to determine the real limits in regards to the nature of chakra._


	2. Thoughts Of A Suna Jinchuriki

WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO HAVE A FRIEND

THOUGHTS OF A SUNA JINCHURIKI

Gaara for the life of him could not fathom why he made the offer to have Naruto fitted with a Suna Puppet Prosthesis. No matter how many times he mulled it over and questioned himself he couldn't reach a solid conclusion.

 _Perhaps you wanted a reason for Naruto to seek you out, no matter how slight it may seem?_

This was true, since the invasion Gaara's mind had been filled to saturation with his last encounter with Konoha's Jinchuriki. It had taken him longer than it should to realise the blondes status, much to his own shame but the signs had been present in the battle only he had been too lost in his Biju's rage to see them for what they truly were.

Uzumaki Naruto was a Jinchuriki, what's more he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Gaara replayed all his interactions with Naruto in his mind. From the first meetings of the teams to the written exam, all the way to the preliminaries and the final invasion. And as he looked deeper into his memories patterns emerged and conclusions drawn.

Uzumaki was undoubtedly the Jinchuriki, and yet his teammates were not aware of his status. Either that or they were really good at hiding the information. Gaara however felt his first observation was the more likely, and in fact on reflection he would wager that the Uzumaki's status was deliberately withheld or at least restricted.

Gaara had quietly brought his suspicions to the only adult he could say he trusted; his sensei Baki. Baki in turn offered some of his own findings prior to the invasion. Konoha had a lot of details on various arts from many villages, fairly in-depth studies as well. Considering the villages background and the sheer number of battles they had won it wasn't surprising. The Sandaime had been strangely generous in allowing them to view the notes and observations they made whilst being allied to and enemies against Suna and Baki could find no fault in their logic. It went a long way to showing how they managed to reverse engineer the fabled Suna art though Baki was sure the notes he had been given were only partially complete.

All information however on Uzumaki however was suppressed and strictly controlled. No one would say a word about him and Baki had felt numerous gazes on his person every time he enquired. He was sure as well his room had been searched although he had no real evidence of it, but the more he tried the more he was convinced that there was something about Naruto that was being hidden. Baki had also concluded that this applied mostly to the older generations, the younger ones were clueless. That said the attitudes of the older ones had rubbed off on the younger ones so Naruto was mostly a pariah.

Gaara hadn't been able to help draw parallels between the two of them. Even if some didn't know the reason why, most of the village hated Naruto; his upbringing hadn't been too dissimilar from Gaara's.

And yet he was not bound by the same hatred that had once driven Gaara. He wasn't weighed down by a dark and lonely existence, shacked by fears and raw need, desperate to not be alone. When they fought Gaara had thrown his very existence at someone whose power for a long time rivalled his. Only he found two people, both very powerful. But in Naruto he found a fire that burned brighter than any other. Naruto had stood up to him and his rage and refused to buckle. Naruto had taken his fury and did not bend. Naruto took everything from Gaara and in the end he stood tall against him.

Naruto had beaten him and left him hollow.

When Naruto told him to yield it had been a command, one laced with such force of will Gaara had no choice but to obey. For a brief moment a flash went through Naruto's mismatched eyes and Gaara for the first time since he was a little boy was afraid for his life. But then Naruto merely turned around and called out to his siblings, ceasing all conflict in the area.

 _"_ _Your brother is done and beaten. Take him and get out of Fire Country."_

Split second later and Temari was by his side, soon after Kankuro was with them. In that moment it was as if Gaara was seeing his siblings for the first time.

Kankuro was half crouched, leaning towards him as if to shield him but still tense. His eye would flicker in his direction, clouded with fear but also _worry_ though he kept the later well hidden. Gaara could also feel the tendrils of chakra streaming through his brothers fingers, poised for anything.

Temari's actions were much more overt. She was in front of them and her fan held defensively. Her hair and clothes whipped frantically due to her chakra. Her face was resolute and her eyes slightly wild. Gaara felt oddly drawn towards her at that moment.

 _"_ _Temari"_

Her chakra picked up as he called out to her softly and she gave a short sweep of her fan, ready to fight in the slightest provocation.

Naruto merely hovered in mid-air, unimpressed with the display. He adjusted his grip on Sasuke and raised an eyebrow at her actions.

 _"_ _I have just beaten your brother, personally and against his Biju. He is on his last legs but I on the other hand_ "As he spoke a sharp pulse of chakra filled the clearing much to Gaara's shock and his sibling's wariness.

 _"_ _-So now ask yourself; what could you possibly do than die?"_

Temari seemed to reverberate but refused to be cowed. Naruto however sighed and gave a slight shooing motion, clearly done with them.

 _"_ _As far as I'm concerned we are done here. My mission was to bring back Sasuke and that is finished. I can tell Shino would survive so there is no reason to stay. Now, as I said earlier, I want you three gone from Fire Country."_ Naruto seemed to lock firm gaze with his sister and Gaara strained to see if any words passed between them. Temari however relaxed and moved beside him. Gaara felt himself being lifted between his siblings.

 _"_ _Thank you"_ Temari's voice echoed softly before they began moving sedately away, back to their own village. The journey back was mostly quiet with Gaara tucked in-between his siblings. As they moved Gaara felt compelled to speak.

 _"_ _Temari….Kankuro….Gomen"_ Gaara felt as his sister took a deep breath and her grip on him tightened with care.

 _"_ _It's alright Gaara, I'm here. Everything will be fine, you'll see."_

 _"_ _She's right Gaara. Temari and I will allow nothing to happen to you now. I promise"_ Kankuro chimed in. Gaara could feel his sister shift and could just imagine her gaze on his brother.

 _'_ _My brother and my sister…..my family'_

 _"_ _Temari….Kankuro…..Arigatou"_ Kankuro gave a small huff, but was offset by the light squeeze he gave Gaara.

 _"_ _Baka…Big brothers always look out for their little siblings"_

True to their words Temari and Kankuro stood by him on their return to Suna. They remained by him when things looked strained and a hasty cease fire was set forth by both villages. Temari was particularly brazen in his defence and didn't seem to care about what she could lose, and again Gaara couldn't comprehend her behaviour, or his reactions to it.

Still for the first time in years the sorrow and anger he carried around within him was gone. The need to validate himself was gone. Naruto had taken everything Gaara had thrown at him…and now he was empty.

It was an odd feeling and late at night Gaara often pondered what he had left.

 _'_ _Everything I've fought for. Everything I've killed for. Proof of my existence. It has all been a lie.'_

 _'_ _What makes his existence surer than mine? What makes his life more than mine? How can he defend those who hate us? How could he stand so far in the light, while I fell deep into the dark?'_

 _"_ _Tell me Uzumaki Naruto, how did you manage to survive? What makes our lives so different?"_ Gaara murmured to himself. That was a question that plagued him every night. It was one he needed an answer for. He was no longer the bloodthirsty monster his village had believed him to be, but he was not yet the boy his siblings _hoped_ him to be. Something was missing.

And Uzumaki Naruto had the keys to the answer.

So when an EAM (Emergency Action Message) came through from Konoha Gaara had been quick to volunteer his team, much to the shock of Interim Council. Then again his actions of late had the lot of them confused as well as the village in general.

With his team properly outfitted they headed out early for Konoha. Temari and Kankuro had been worried due to the open ended nature of the message and wondered if they were better of heading straight for Konoha to find out more of the situation and get a clearer picture. Gaara however was driven by another set of instincts. They had just come through the edges of Konoha's borders when Shukaku stirred. It felt like a live current went through Gaara and he knew with certainty that Naruto was somewhere in the forest, in fact now that he focused he could feel residues of Biju energy in the air. Still it took just over an hour to find Naruto and when he did Gaara was afraid he would never find the answers to his questions; Naruto looked like he had been through several wars, his body looked like it was barely holding together as he lay limp in the arms of his equally battered puppet.

Gaara immediately had his sand surround the other Jinchuriki and lifted him with care. As he did so he noticed Naruto stirring and his single blue eye looking deliriously in his general direction

 _"_ _Gaara how is he?"_ Temari had asked him. With Naruto fully secure Gaara was in motion, with his siblings hurrying to match his gruelling pace.

 _"_ _He needs immediate medical attention. I'm going to get us to Konoha the fast way"_

At that sand swept around and under them, lifting them into the air and bearing down for Konoha.

It was during his debrief with Konoha's Hokage, the legendary med-Nin Tsunade, that Gaara offered the services of the Puppet brigade in advanced prosthesis. Neither of his siblings made a move to stop him although their reactions were just as surprised as Tsunade's. The look she sent him almost had him fidgeting, something he hadn't done in years. Finally she gave a tentative consent, depending on the prognosis.

Weeks passed and then Naruto was in Sunagakure, along with the other Sannin Jiraiya. For the most part he was in the Medical Corps and with the Puppet Brigade as they consulted on his injuries and the most viable form of prosthesis. Gaara had also heard that the 'Gokyodia' (Honoured Siblings) had also come out of isolation when word of Naruto's presence in the village. Elder Chiyo had been particularly vehement about his presence and all feared things would break down, had it not been for Jiraiya's presence.

Then, to the shock of everyone Naruto made a trip to the Elders home, and sat at the front gates for days before being let in by Elder Ebizo, Chiyo's brother. No one knew what was said between the three of them, but afterward Naruto was thrown out, between to a pulp. The next day Elder Chiyo was present and conducted much of the initial surgery in preparation for the prosthesis. The fitting and final surgeries were schedule for the next day.

Which brought Gaara back to the present; He was stood on one of the taller buildings in Suna, and just behind him was Naruto.

"I heard you were the driving force behind this. I wanted to come and give my thanks personally." Gaara turned his head slightly and gave a small nod, then he focused on the horizon once again. He was hyper aware of his guests presence and as much as he wanted to speak to him at great lengths now that Naruto was close Gaara found it difficult to speak. Try as he might words refused to form and the seconds stretched to infinity. He heard rustling behind him and for a brief moment panic set in that Naruto would leave, however he was pleasantly surprised to see the other Jinchuriki stood beside him.

"You know the thing about being a sensor, is that for the really skilled or sensitive types you might as well be an empath. It's fascinating what you can tell of people when you can effectively feel their emotions and chakra. It can be quite addicting but other times it is painful and mind altering for the sensor." Naruto cast a sidelong gaze at Gaara as he spoke.

Gaara closed his eyes and acknowledged the point.

"How?" It was a question. A simple question. A single question.

It carried so much weight.

 _How are we so different? How did you become so much? How do I gain what you have?_

Naruto looked to the horizon seemingly lost in thought.

"We are Jinchuriki, but we are people too. And no one truly seeks to be alone, isolated, rejected." We are custodians, guardians to dark side of our homes. And yet I find we are prisoners, possibly far more than the Biju we imprison."

Naruto then looked down, Gaara tracked his gaze and saw civilians, milling around as the day wound to a close.

"They can't understand, in their ignorance they give only hate. And so they make it easy to hate." Gaara could feel his chakra pulse softly through him. His blood pumped with fire through his veins and his gaze narrowed as he observed the civilians below.

Naruto's voice seemed to have some hypnotic qualities to it. Gaara could feel the stirrings of bitterness and envy within himself. The old wounds and pain from what should have been his people, left festering under battered scabs. Gaara turned to Naruto and, to his surprise; his feelings were expressed so hauntingly clear in Naruto's eyes.

"That feeling, the one you have right now. When you find out how to truly let go, will you tell me?"

The question was so soft Gaara thought he misheard it. He blinked rapidly as he took in this new aspect of Naruto; the vulnerability was startling and humbling at the same time.

"Then why do you fight for them. Why put yourself to a meaningless existence?"

Naruto shook his head and the darkness faded.

"There was once a kind old man. He gave so much for me, because he believed in me, trusted in me. It's funny, his love for me was without hypocrisy, and his love for the village equally so. But I despised the village, deep down I knew that and he did too. And the village certainly had no love for me." Naruto sighed as he gripped tight on the railing, his voice going softer.

"But that old man, he believed in me, in the village. He only ever saw the best in both of us. My desire to be Hokage was born from the devotion he showed me and the village, in his eyes there was no distinction; I was part of Konoha and so I was part of his family."

Naruto turned towards Gaara again.

"The Sandaime truly loved Konoha, flaws and all. That was why he could sacrifice himself, to keep the young leaves alive, and the 'Will of Fire' burning. I may not truly be a man, but because of him and others like him I am not fully a monster. I will defend what he loved and cherished and allow nothing to tarnish his legacy. It might not be the answer you thought, but for me…I can live with that."

Gaara blinked slowly as he pondered over what he heard.

"Some of us, our dreams died long ago. But if you can carry the dreams of those we call friends, those we call home. Would it be so bad?" Naruto queried softly.

Gaara couldn't find it in him to disagree.

"No…it won't be so bad."

Both Naruto and Gaara would then be found in each other company for the duration of the visit to Suna. They would converse late into the night till the early hours of the morning. Naruto with Jiraiya's help evaluated and modified the seal holding Shukaku, and including several barriers seals to restrain the Biju allowing Gaara the ability to sleep. The first time had a been a novel experience for all involved, the Suna shinobi were all tense as worst case scenarios ran riot in their minds. Gaara's siblings had been equally as worried and refused to leave his side, Jiraiya observed the first few times, taking note of the state of the barriers and making adjustments as necessary.

With the final surgery completed and the prosthesis in place Naruto spent only one extra week in Suna before he and Jiraiya bade farewell.

"Temari and Kankuro….even when they were afraid of me they still saw me as family." Gaara said suddenly. He and Naruto were at their usual haunt, rooftops overlooking the horizon.

"Temari always wanted to be close to me, but I never cared before"

Naruto made no comment.

"Things are different now; I get to have my family, the one I always yearned for when I was a little child."

Naruto raised his prosthetic arm and placed it on his _friends_ shoulder. Nothing needed to be said.

"My siblings…they love Suna. Despite our problems, despite the flaws they believe in Suna. I think….I can embrace their dreams, see it grow and shield it from harm."

"It's not so bad…right….Naruto?"

"….No. No it's not so bad…."


	3. The Evolution Of A Kunoichi

_**A.N. Hey all, just another side chapter - this one was inspired by a Guest comment on my first story, regarding Sakura.**_

* * *

 _ **THE EVOLUTION OF A KUNOICHI – TRIALS OF HARUNO SAKURA**_

I am not weak….

If I said it enough….maybe it would be true.

But…

The truth was, for a time, I wasn't strong…I actually was weak.

I remember back in the early days, back during the academy;

 _Being a ninja was a status symbol, an idea. I never took what it meant seriously. I was ninja in name only. My greatest goal was to have Sasuke acknowledge me, pledge himself to me, and become his intended._

Those days seemed simpler….and naive.

When we had our groups, when I was chosen to team up with Sasuke, it was the greatest moment of my young life. I saw it then as a sign.

Perhaps the greatest sign was that I teamed up with Naruto. It was the first step, to a world of change.

 _Naruto was…complicated. Despite his sometimes obvious crush I had no real reason to dislike him. He rarely pestered me, kept mostly to himself, except when he was all up in Sasuke's face. He was on the periphery, so I never bothered too much over him._

 _But being on the same team as him, spending the time training with him..._

 _I got to see his work ethic, his dedication to his craft. He had great ideas, but they were linear at times. He couldn't make quick connections and deductions. Overall his analysis was good._

 _But mine were much better._

Although, the biggest catalyst to change…was Hatake Kakashi. My Jonin Sensei.

The day of the test, was the longest of my life. it was also the day my views were challenged, my world turned upside down.

 _'_ _I wonder how long you can continue on, knowing that your peers_ **earned** _their places on their teams. They have the right to call themselves ninja of Konoha'_

 _'_ _You do not. And as much as I wish I could wash my hands of you, we will all carry that stigma'_

Those words….

I met up with Ino not long after. Her attitude was smug, but I could also tell she was stung by the fact that I was on Sasuke's team. She proceeded to tell my about her team, how they accomplished her Sensei's tests. How they became genins. She expressed her shock that my team could have succeeded, insinuating that Sasuke was the cause.

I flinched when she said that, and she took it as validation.

Years of banter flew between us, but I couldn't help think of Sensei's words.

And how much the truth stung. More so I realised something in his words, something my teammates I'm sure missed.

Sensei didn't want a team. He didn't want _us_ as his team. In his eyes we were lower than dirt. Even at the end when he promised to work with us, it wasn't the promise to make us great. It was an obligation to be filled to the lowest tender.

Our lives under such would amount to very little.

No….Sasuke and Naruto, they could manage. They could achieve something.

But me….

 _I cannot allow Sasuke to leave me. I can't fail as a ninja, but I can't fail Sasuke more._

 _I need to become stronger. I need to be better, for Konoha….and Sasuke._

It was easy saying the words then, but I was always afraid. But that changed, and I guess I got lucky.

 _'_ _Sakura. I'm sure you're smart enough to realise what is at stake here. Compared to your teammates and even some of the graduating classmates you did only the minimum required. I find it difficult to understand how someone as brilliant as you, let yourself fall so far.'_

 _'_ _Being a ninja, is a duty. One you cannot hope to comprehend or complete as you are. Despite your intelligence and potential, it is nothing if you fail to exercise it. Naruto and Sasuke have clear defined goals, ones that will carry them on.'_

 _'_ _What is your goal Sakura?'_

 _'_ _If you want to remain part of team Seven, prove to me you can earn it.'_

 _'_ _Naruto has a project on Genjustu and I think your abilities would be of value to both of you. However as I told him, the only way I'll approve this and your involvement, is if you step up your training and commitment.'_

 _'_ _Don't let me down Sakura. Don't let Konoha down'_

 _'_ _More importantly, don't let yourself down'_

No one knows about that conversation with sensei. Not Sasuke, not Naruto. Kakashi swore that only he was aware of it, he never reported it to the Hokage.

It was between me and him.

I tell myself I am intelligent. It's funny, when Sasuke finally got his Sharingan; he once commented my analytical abilities to be equal to his Sharingan. Coming from him, it is high praise.

When I look back, where it counted, my teammates proved to be way smarter than me. They are stronger than I ever could be. They knew what they wanted, and took steps to get make sure they achieve it.

Even when I trained, even when I tried, I still wasn't sure what I wanted. I just followed along with them.

But I was a ninja of Konoha too. I **AM** a ninja of Konoha.

I know I'm not the best, or the fastest, or maybe the most powerful. My actions at times may have labelled me as not very bright at times. But I am still very intelligent. I am still tenacious. I too can grow, can change, can become better.

Forget what you t **hought** you knew about me.

Forget what you **think** you know about me now.

Hear my words, my thoughts now

I will not allow **anyone** to doubt me. I will not allow anyone to trample on me.

I am Haruno Sakura.

And I am a Shinobi for Konoha.

* * *

 _ **i thought the transition for all members of team seven was fairly clear, especially Naruto & Sakura, that said this chapter is born from that criticisms.**_

 _ **Also, i think Sakura had the potential to be someone special, even in the early days. But overtime she devolved into a discordant mess. I've gone back through the manga to read up on her profile, and there are positives, which i brought forward and limited the over-hyped negatives.**_


End file.
